Civil War Can Be a Good Thing
by frostyneko121
Summary: What would happen if Jasper had met Bella back when he was a confederate soldier? All Cullens will be eventaually in the story, definately a JxB story.
1. Chapter 1

.:DISCLAIMER:. To my knowledge this plot is solely mine. The original characters belong to the author. I have changed certain aspects of the characters to fit my plot. The vampires do not sparkle in the sun.

Quick A/N: I need a beta reader, contact me if you would like to help me out with that. J

I threw my small bag down the stairs, wishing that they would give me more time. Just a few more minutes to say goodbye to the life I had once had. The home I had grown up in, lived in for the past eighteen years. The sergeant called a warning, everyone else in my little town in Texas was leaving. Willingly leaving behind everything they had worked hard for. I heard the gunshots signaling that the confederate army was leaving, taking most of our townspeople with them. The battle line was too close for comfort to our little town, and so we were being evacuated. No one knew what, or if anything, would be left when everyone returned. I ran out into the street, dress floating behind me, to see everyone at the top of the hill that overlooks our town, moving quickly away. I sighed, and turned back inside. Another army will be along soon to pick up the stragglers, and I will leave with them, I told myself. So, in the meantime, why don't I tell you a little about myself? I am Bella Swan, I have long brown hair, and I am very pale, especially for someone in Keller, Texas. My little town is right in the middle of the state. I don't really have any parents, they both died in a fire when I was still young. So its just me in a small little house, waiting for the right man to come along. A couple of those soldiers were kind of cute, but they just weren't my type. Too stuck up and serious. I liked a mysterious, quiet guy, but could open up and be hilarious sometimes. The loud voice of a commander broke me out of my fantasies. "Everyone who is still left, center of town, or be left behind for good. We leave in fifteen minutes. Not a second more." He walked towards the center of town, leaving the rest of his unit behind. "By my Command, Unit, Fall out!" The obvious second in command ordered. The soldiers dispersed, and the second in command stayed where he was, looking up at the sky. It was about sunset. He was very handsome, blonde hair, beautiful golden eyes that reflected the pinks and blues of the sunset. I could tell he was a quiet person, just by the way he held himself. I grabbed my bag, and walked over to him. "Excuse me, sir, where and when did the commander say to meet?" I asked in a very cute tone. He looked down and smiled at me. "Town center, fifteen minutes. Well, ten now. Ma'am" He said in a very heavy accent. I smiled back at him. "Thank you sir. You are very helpful." I said, and started walking towards the center of town. "Wait, ma'am, I never caught your name." He said catching up to me. "Bella Swan." I said, surprised. "Well then, Miss Bella, I hope to be seein' you around." He flashed a dazzling smile. I felt hypnotized, completely entranced by the way his eyes smoldered, and how bright his smile was. By the time I recovered, he was already walking away. I smiled to myself as I reached the center of town. The trip to the other town was uneventful, and I rarely saw Mr. Hale, as I most other people call him. I was about to lose faith when late one night I saw him again. I was out away from the camp, sitting on top of a cliff, looking at the stars. "Beautiful, aren't they?" I jumped, startled. "Yes, they most certainly are." I said, and turned around, to see him gazing at me instead of at the stars. "Just like you." I blushed, flattered by his words. He walked closer to me, until he was close enough to touch. He lifted my chin up to look at him with his index finger, his eyes begging for permission. I slowly nodded my head, and his lips brushed across mine, once, twice, three times. He then deepened the kiss, and both of our eyes fluttered closed. He slowly pulled away, and kissed me one last time. "I have to go. I will be missed. But remember, no matter how I act around you, I care about you more than you will ever know." He said, and looked into my eyes as if he were searching for something, then turned and headed back to camp. I sat back down on the cliff, and looked out over the plains. I am sure I wont ever forget that kiss. No matter how long I live.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, as we were constantly watched after by the soldiers. When we ate, slept, walked, everything. I kept telling myself that once we got to the town, everything would be okay. Finally that day arrived, and we got to our destination. The soldiers told us that we were free, but that they would be moving on in the morning. My heart fell. I don't know what I think I thought was going to happen, but it sure wasn't this. I looked over to Jasper, and he had a sad look on his face. He knew the entire time. He was just messing with me, kidding. He was never serious. How dare he even think about doing that to me?! I sighed and shook my head, and turned and started running in a random direction. I hardly heard Jasper yell after me as I was running off, but I didn't care. I kept going. I ended up in a forest on the outskirts of town. I was sure that Jasper was the one I had been waiting for. Sure of it. But now I wasn't going to be able to explore that possibility. Suddenly I heard a rustling of leaves, and then he appeared. Right in front of me. I didn't ponder on the fact that he had just appeared out of what seemed to be thin air, and turned away from him. "So, do you do this to all the girls you come in contact with, or am I just a special case?" I asked, irritation in my voice. "Miss Bella, please let me explain. It is not how you think it is. I didn't know that we were leaving once we got here. I figured we would stay here until we got further orders. But I am staying here. I've talked my commander into ending my contract early. I'm not leaving." I looked up, surprised. "You would throw away you're entire future just to make me happy?" I asked, happiness in my voice. He gave me a dazzling smile. "Of course, do you not remember when I first kissed you? I care about you more than you could possibly know. There will be other jobs, but there is none other like you." That's when he kissed me. There was no rush, just a long and meaningful kiss. I sighed, perfectly content with life. I had finally found the man I had been looking for. No one was ever taking him away from me. Or so I had thought. I was naïve to the dangers of the world he lived in, and I was diving headfirst into something I knew nothing about at the time. Looking back, I know I would have done the same thing, even knowing now what I didn't know then. I didn't really know how deeply I would fall for Major Whitlock, and what exactly that might mean for my future. Or how long my future would last.


	2. Chapter 2

.:Disclaimer:. To my knowledge this plot is solely mine. The original characters belong to the author. I have changed certain aspects of the characters to fit my plot. The vampires do not sparkle in the sun.

A/N: I still need a beta…contact me if you are interested! Review please!!

Life seemed wonderful in the new town. All of my friends had made it out of the old town, and Jasper began to become the center of my life. We would go out on Saturdays and sit by the small river that ran along the edge of town, him always bringing a small picnic basket with a light lunch. His eyes were so beautiful, so unusual. Always a deep gold, fading into the black of his pupil. He was always the perfect gentleman, coming to my door, opening doors for me, never crossing any boundaries. He was like a dream come true.

After a while, maybe a couple of months of seeing each other, he took me out to a small lake on the outskirts of town. It was very secluded, I don't think many people knew it was out there, I certainly didn't. He set down at the edge of the water, facing out into the gentle waves. "There is something I have to tell you, Isabella. And I'm not quite sure how you are going to take it. I need you to keep an open mind until I finish, and know I love you, and would never hurt you. Ever." I started to worry. What could he possibly tell me that I would need to keep an open mind for? "I love you too, my Jasper, and I will try my hardest to

keep an open mind." I knelt on my knees behind him, waiting for him to begin.

"Isabella, have you ever noticed how I never eat in front of you? How cold my skin is? How different my eyes are?" I nodded. "I figured that you never ate in front of me to be a gentleman, and I thought you were always just cold." He shook his head no. "I'm different than you, Isabella. I'm not human. I'm a vampire. But I don't drink human blood, its animal blood I survive on. I could never hurt you Isabella. I love you with all my heart, and I couldn't picture my life without you, and I don't want to try." He looked back at me to gauge my reaction. He could tell I was in disbelief. He stood up, myself still kneeling on my knees in front of him. "Here, I will prove it to you." And he was gone. I stood up, looking around for him. I started to panic, afraid of being this far from town by myself. It was then that I saw him emerging from the forest, a full grown oak tree in one of his hands. Then, in a split second, he was in front of me. "I have abilities, Isabella. I'm much stronger than normal." He held up the tree. "And I'm faster than you could possibly imagine." He turned and threw the tree back into the forest, and took me in his arms. "Please, say something Miss Bella, I need to know whether or not you still love me." I looked into his eyes, seeing truth and love in them. "I still love you, of course. I always knew you were different, from the first time I laid eyes on you. I just didn't know quite what it was." He kissed me then, but it was different from the other times we had kissed. This one held hope. Hope for the future, hope for us.

He smiled. "There might be one other thing you might need to know about me." I started to panic, but only for a split second, I knew whatever it was, it would all turn out fine. "You just felt panic. And a few moments ago, you were feeling hope." I stared at him, baffled. "I can read emotions. And I must say, yours can get quite interesting at times, darlin'." I blushed a deep scarlet. I can only imagine what I might have been feeling when I was in his arms. "Please tell me you didn't feel anything too bad…" I said, looking away from him. "Oh, I wouldn't classify those types of feelings bad, Miss Bella. I find those particular emotions to be quite interesting, actually." He said right before he kissed me. I blushed a deeper scarlet, if that was even possible. So he did pick up on those feelings. I didn't know whether to be ashamed, excited, or a mixture of the two. He chuckled. "Don't be ashamed, darlin', I never said I wasn't feeling those types of emotions, too. You don't have anything to worry about." I smiled, I couldn't believe he was so accepting. A proper woman of this age wasn't supposed to be having those types of thoughts, it wasn't right. And the fact that he didn't mind, made me love him that much more. He smiled as he burrowed his head into my neck. "I love you too Miss Bella, with all my heart."

A/N: I know it was short, but I seem to be having a bit of writers' block. If you have any ideas/anything you would like to see in the story, message/ review and I will see if I can fit it in!


	3. Chapter 3

.:Disclaimer:. To my knowledge this plot is solely mine. The original characters belong to the author. I have changed certain aspects of the characters to fit my plot. The vampires do not sparkle in the sun.

A/N: I still need a beta, please contact me if you are interested!! ^-^

The months past by, their passing barely noticed by Jasper and I. Each day, I woke up to find that I had loved him a little more than the previous day, even when I thought that I couldn't love him more. I began to realize that Jasper was the one I was looking for, the one for me. He would leave little flowers on my windowsill, poke little notes through my door, just little things to remind me I was on his mind. On the night of my nineteenth birthday, he took me out to a small meadow out in the middle of the forest. The sky was a cloudless midnight blue, the moon illuminating the meadow, leaving the surrounding forest in darkness. Also, if you concentrated hard enough, you could hear a small stream trickling in the background. The whole place was very serene and calming. I found that there had already been a blanket laid out on the grass, and small candles setting in the middle, waiting for the flicker of a flame. "Its beautiful" I whispered. "Not as beautiful as the woman standing in front of me. She looks heavenly standing there in the moonlight, her brown hair positively glowing in the low light while it's gently blowing in the light breeze. She looks just like a fallen angel." Jasper whispered from behind me. I blushed. "You can't be possibly talking about me, do you have someone else here also?" He smiled. "No, Miss Bella, I only see you. Its true, how beautiful you are, I just wish you would see it." I smiled. "Well thank you. You're not to bad yourself." He laughed, it echoing back off of the hills to the south. "Why thank you, Miss Bella." He led me over to the blanket, and I set down, noticing for the first time the small picnic basket off to the side of the blanket. He lit the candles and opened the basket, pulling out a small amount of cheese and grapes, as I would be the only one eating. He smiled and fed me a grape. He always loved to feed me things, and I never have figured out why. I smiled as he fed me another bite, and he waited for me to swallow before he began to talk. He stood up and helped me to my feet, and I could tell he was nervous about whatever he was about to say, so I tried to feel calmness, hoping he would pick up on it. He smiled, acknowledging he had felt it. "Isabella, these past few months, I have fallen deeply in love with you. You have become my entire universe, and when a change this big happens to my kind, it's a permanent change. There's no going back." My heart skipped a beat. He couldn't possibly be proposing, could he? He got down on one knee, pulling a ring from his coat pocket. "Miss Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" My eyes teared up, and I couldn't say yes quickly enough. He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger, and stood up and hugged me, kissing my lips passionately. "I can't wait to be your wife, Jasper." I whispered into the side of his neck. He hugged me tighter. "Neither can I Miss Bella, neither can I."

That was the best birthday I had ever had. My parents weren't really the best parents in history, and they often forgot my birthday. I couldn't really blame them, always worrying about how we were going to make it to the next week. So I didn't really have the best childhood. All the worrying my father did is what probably put him in an early grave, my mother closely following suit. But I know Jasper was meant for me, meant to erase the bad memories of my childhood. And slowly he was doing just that.

A few days after my birthday, I was sitting on my front porch, waiting for Jasper to come by. We were supposed to go on a date, but he was running late. Which wasn't at all like him. I was starting to get worried when suddenly I saw him come up the small hill that was by my house. He looked upset, and I wondered what was going on. It must be bad for Jasper to show that he was upset, he was usually so even tempered. When he met me on the porch, he immediately took me in his arms. "I'm so sorry my love, but a few of my kind came close to the town, and I had to check it out. But don't worry, they only eat animals, like me. They won't hurt you, or anyone else. I made sure of that." He said this so fast, I had trouble keeping up. "Who are they? Do you know them?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. But their family has grown since I last saw them. They are the Cullens. They are a family of six vampires. I suppose you could meet them if you like. I trust Dr. Cullen completely, as I do the rest of his family." I wasn't so sure about this. Willingly walk into a houseful of vampires? Me, a tasty little human? He smiled. "Don't worry, if I thought you were in any danger, I wouldn't allow them to be within forty miles of here. But if you don't want to go, I completely understand." "No, its fine. As long as they don't think I'm a snack or something, I'll go." He laughed. "Alright, its settled then. We will go see the Cullens."

A/N: The only reason this chapter got done is because of wendy1969 ,otherwise, this definitely wouldn't have gotten posted. Her review knocked me out of my writers block, so reviews help me write…so if you want more chapters…REVIEW!!! ^-^ 3


End file.
